Sweet Tooth and Suger Free
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Sasuke dont like sweets...or does he? SasuxNaru


I revised this and fixed the grammar (which doesn't mean their all gone....) junk and added some stuff...I like the changes but there not big so I didn't change it completely and I am working on a sequel. What happens when Naruto finds the box?

??????????????

The wind blew around the two very tired ninjas. Tuffs of blonde and black hair swished around the two laying on the ground. Some of the hair sticking to there flushed cheeks from sweat. They had been out in their private training ground all morning, battling each other, trying to prove to the other that they were the strongest. Naruto, the blonde, turned onto his side next to his best friend / enemy. The blonde had a question floating around in his mind all day.

'So Sasuke what's your favorite sweet?' Sasuke looked at him with a questioning look, wondering where that came from.

Sasuke, the raven, shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't much of a sweet eater.

'I don't eat sweets.' Sasuke said, Naruto huffs a sigh.

'You have to have a sweet tooth, everybody does. Mine is huge.' Naruto said standing up. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his goofy friend before following suit.

'I guess I haven't found mine yet," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. "let's go get something to eat.' Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him towards town.

Of course we all know Sasuke doesn't like sweets. He never really had, or just quit liking them. But Naruto on the other hand loves them, and has it bad for them. Naruto has tired before to get Sasuke too eat them. Sasuke; the proud man he is, not wanting to hurt his feelings took the candy but just put it in his pocket, when his friend wasn't looking. After he would get home he would add it to his collection, which was filled with Snickers, Suckers, Babe Ruths, and his least favorite Jaw Breakers. Then he would stuff the box back under his bed, hoping Naruto wouldn't find them.

'Sasuke where are we going to eat at?' Naruto asked trying to slow Sasuke down from walking to fast. Sasuke stopped and looked back at Naruto.

'Wherever.' Sasuke smirked then turned around. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen a candy shop. Oh no! He though. He prayed that Naruto didn't see it.

Suddenly, he felt an unbelievable force pulling on him, and before he knew it he was standing in front of the jelly beans. Naruto was practically drooling all over his chin and (unfortunately) all over Sasuke's hand too; which Naruto had trapped in his.

'Oh Sasuke you should try some of these.' Naruto gushed childishly. Ironically like a kid in a candy store. Without wasting anytime Naruto had got a bag on the side of the case of jelly beans; had it bursting at the seams and was ready to pay. After all was paid for Sasuke and him walked out onto the streets. Sasuke watched as his friend dug in the overflowing bag before pulling out a strawberry-banana one that was pink and yellow.

'Here," Naruto offered, holding out a jelly bean. Sasuke observed the funny looking bean; noticing its red color. Sasuke knew since Naruto was staring at him he couldn't put in his pocket. So, grudgingly he took the odd looking thing and popped it into his mouth.

Like heaven had come to earth. It was...aww; it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Who know small odd-shaped beans would be so good, he thought.

He put back on his cool face.

'So did you like it Sasuke, was it good?' Naruto asked eyes full of hope. Sasuke frowned and walked off.

'No, it was awful.' Naruto ran after him. He didn't understand why Sasuke didn't like sweets but he apparently didn't care. When Naruto reached Sasuke he pulled out another jelly bean and placed it on his tongue. But before he could chew it up or anything, Sasuke pulled the blonde into an ally planted a wet one on him. Naruto fell pray to Sasukes kiss that he opened his mouth to let the willing kisser in. But Naruto didn't know that is what Sasuke wanted.

When Sasuke let go; leaving a stunned ninja, he tossed a hand in the air, 'I guess I found my sweet tooth.' Naruto looked confused then it hit him.

Sasuke stole his jelly bean right out of his mouth! Naruto, completely flustered took after him to get revenge!

?????????????????

Please leave a review


End file.
